Everydays Sentiments
by Zaiw
Summary: Son sentimientos de cada día. Son sentimientos al estilo SoulxMaka/ Malisimo summary ;   ;/ Serie de 10 Drabbles, SoxMa, Leer Onagii! :3/ Drabble 7: Un ángel entre nosotros :3
1. Tus labios

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuese, Maka y Soul habrían hecho todo lo que aquí sale :3**_

_**Wii!**_

_Ay mierda xD Me dio la inspiración y ahora el antojo de crear Drabbles :3 xD Hehe, ustedes pasen y lean _

…

_**Everyday Sentiments**_

_**Drabble 1: Tus labios.**_

_No me puedo resistir si tus labios se abalanzan en mi paladar, como chocolate derretido._

_**...**_

_**General Pov**_

El podía sentir lo débil que se le hacia resistir a su lado. Eran sus labios, sus manos, su cuello, sus piernas…y aunque no lo crean, sus pechos. A un chico cool como él –'que esta acostumbrado a insultarla por ese hecho'- no pueden gustarle las chicas con pecho plano como ella…por favor, era la reina de copa "A" y lo peor…eran tiernos, muy tiernos.

Otra cosa que era tierna y le encantaba, eran sus labios.

No eran delgados, ni carnosos, pero tenía una forma definidamente sensual, que recorría todas sus fantasías en ese tierno color rosa pálido que se avecinaba sobre él.

Quería besarlos, quería tocarlos con su lengua, quería morderlos y poseerlos nada más para él.

_Vamos Maka…__déjame jugar contigo…_

No pudo resistirse a verla de lejos y camino hasta la sala, para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. La televisión no estaba encendida, ni tampoco la radio como para que ella disfrutara, solo estaba un libro, que se encontraba entre sus manos, atrayendo esa mirada tan interesante y profunda. Que tanto amaba.

Sus labios iban al compás de las palabras, las cuales leía en tono muy bajito y con celo, para que no pudiera captar lo que estaba leyendo.

Pero el era Soul Eater Evans, y a él nada se lo podían ocultar.

Resulta que no era un libro cualquiera…Era su diario intimo.

Las letras de su muñeca se mecían cordiales y educadamente en la hoja que pintaba un color algo amarillo, con un pequeño dibujo en forma de cerdito rosado.

Tenía que resistirse a no reír, no sabía que su Técnico –'siendo tan severa'- podía tener un lado tan tierno como ese.

Sin poder resistirse rió lo más bajo que pudo, haciéndola salir de sí y que ella lo mirara roja como un tomate –'por la vergüenza o por que…Soul sostenía su manos con cariño'- tapándose con la otra la boca, pausando la estrepitosa risa muy severa para ella.

_ ¡No te rías!_ grito roja y ocultando el pequeño cuaderno detrás de su espalda, amenazándolo con usar su famoso "Maka Chop"

_ ¿Eh? ¿Y por que no? ¡No creí que a mi Maka le gustaran los tipos de diseños así!_

_ ¿¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! ¡Patty me lo regalo y…Espera…¿Mi Maka?_ balbuceo sin poder creérselo, tampoco lo que estaba haciendo Soul en aquel momento.

Se había abalanzado sobre ella, atrapándola por sorpresa y con una mueca de alivio y logro.

Sus labios estaban recorriendo los suyos con pasión y cariño. Podía sentir lo suave que eran, lo deliciosos que podían saber y más aún cuando su lengua finalizo este con una húmeda lamida, marcando su labio superior, para luego atraparla entre sus brazos y el espaldar del sofá.

_Te amo Maka…_ susurro contra sus labios esperando otra respuesta que no fuese esa cara de sorpresa. Pero la chica tomó su tiempo y él se empezó a preocupar_ ¿Acaso tu no…?_ pregunto otra vez con la voz quebrantada pero en cambio de eso, la respuesta que obtuvo fue mejor que nada.

Sus dedos subieron por su camiseta y se encargaron de acariciar el albino cabello de Soul. Sus labios se aproximaban muy lentamente hasta los suyos para fundirse en un beso, y sus ojos se cerraban mientras que aumentaba el tono del beso saboreando más sus labios.

Es por eso que la amaba. Ella no daba respuestas concretas pero…le encantaba que se lo demostrara.

…

_**Holap!**_

_Hehe see e.e No es un Drabble por que los Drabbles no contienen tantas palabras, pero no importa, tómenlo como una mini historia, mini one shot, o mini Fic xD Todo mini! _

_Unos Reviews no estarían demás para opinar ¿Desho? :3 Airi-'mu los quiere mucho!_

_Próximo Drabble: Trabajo Arduo _


	2. Trabajo arduo

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuese, Maka y Soul habrían hecho todo lo que aquí sale :3**_

_**Wii**_

_Otro Drabble! ¿Y saben que? ¡Se lo dedico a las que __están leyendo esto ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Pero también se lo dedico especialmente a Mumi chan :3 Se lo prometí._

…

_**Everyday Sentiments**_

_**Drabble 2: Trabajo Arduo.**_

_No estaba de más descansar luego de un trabajo como este, pero esta mejor recibir una recompensa como esta._

…

_**General Pov**_

Maka se apoyo jadeante contra la pared, mientras que Soul bajaba y subía su boca por su cuello, causando que se erizara tiernamente su piel con su dulce y frió aliento.

No se pudo resistir hasta llegar a casa, ella quería que Soul le diera su premio y ya. Sin excusas.

Habían terminado de realizar una difícil misión muy cansadota y ardua, donde consiguieron su alma numero 78 y para celebrar aquello, necesitaban un grandioso premio. Pero era raro, no querían un trofeo, ni mucho menos una celebración o una fiesta, querían algo intimo…entre los dos.

¿Y quien lo decidió? Se equivocan, no fue Soul, fue Maka. ¿Y por que? Púes por que ella es la que se ocupo de que ese asqueroso kishin se muriera, ella es la encargada de manejar libre y pesadamente en sus manos a Soul como guadaña –'y no es nada liviano, si lo preguntan'- También es la encargada de que nada malo le pase a los dos, ni que el Kishin se escape, o que alguien saliese herido…en este caso, ella.

La más débil defendiendo al fuerte, y el fuerte defendiendo al débil, pero resulta que esa "débil" es un terco persistente lleno de orgullo.

Después de todo aquello, ella era la que se merecía todo el pastel en bandeja y no era mentira. Matar kishines todos los días no era fácil.

Eso si que era arduo. Más cuando Soul se resistía a llegar a casa para poder celebrar, pero cansada de repetir aquello, lo quiso ahora y no al llegar.

Soul tuvo que empujarla hasta al lado de un callejón oscuro, para atraparla entre sus brazos y sus piernas, sin dejarla con escapatoria, como a ella tanto le encantaba.

Y hay se encontraba de nuevo, mordiendo, saboreando y lamiendo la exquisita piel de su cuello, haciendilla soltar pequeños gemidos mientras que temblaba –'tal vez por la sensación, no se lo sabía muy bien'- y trataba de abrazarlo, pero no podía, él la retenía muy bien entre sus fuertes brazos.

Cogio aire y subió su boca hasta la de su Técnico para besarla con pasión y meter su lengua un rato después, sobresaltando a su compañera que no se pudo resistir más y enredo sus piernas con las de él, para poder sentirlo y hacerlo gruñir también.

Ella quería disfrutar pronto, pero quería gozar también de la victoria, así que si su Arma no lograba complacerla, mal trabajo se iba a llevar. Va a escoger la peor misión de todas para torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir.

Por que un trabajo arduo como el suyo, debía ser celebrado por el más especial de sus compañeros.

_**...**_

_**Bien!**_

_Termine el drabble y admito que seguro que había quedado mejor en un lemmon e/e no ce, yo opino eso, ¿Qué creen ustedes? Para eso existen los REVIEWS! Y eso necesito ahora :3 Una pequeña opinión Onegaii ;_; Muchas gracias por esas 3 autoras (que hasta ahora) han leído este Fic :3 Las quiero! Y también otra cosa…Perdonen los errores u.u_

_Airi-'mu las quiere mucho! __Próximo Drabble: Discusiones._


	3. Discusiones

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuera Maka y Soul habrían hecho todo lo que aquí sale :3**_

_**Umm!**_

_Un tantito atrasada pero…Aquí les va :D ¡!_

…

_**Everydays Sentiments **_

_**Drabble 3: Discusiones **_

_No quería verte llorar por una estupidez, pero admito de que si logramos esto con una pelea, quiero verte matarme._

…

_**General Pov**_

La puerta se azotó con fuerza –'exageradamente, "casi rompiendo el borde'- pero así fue.

Maka estaba enojada con Soul, cosa que no era rara, puesto que los dos peleaban por cualquier estupidez. ¿Pero porque? La razón de por que Soul la molesta siempre es por que le encanta verla enojada, aún así creo que hoy se paso de la raya.

No encontró mayor estupidez que planear algo con Blair para que se enojara y reventara de celos. Claro, él ya lo sabía, había leído su diario todos los días desde que descubrió ese secreto amor por su Arma. Vaya que se asombro, los corazones en los bordes de las hojas no estaban demás, si no por como lo expresaba sobre la hoja.

Pero bueno, que se le podía hacer. Él tenía curiosidad y además, uno que otro sentimiento que deambulaba por hay cada vez que veía a su Técnico…

Resulta que no ayo mejor idea que hacerse pasar por un "acosamiento" A Blair. Esto lo llevaba planeado junto con la traviesa gatita hace unos días, cuando le contó sobre lo del diario. Mal hecho esta.

Acorralo a la peli violeta contra la pared y fingió besarla, mientras que sabía que Maka abriría la puerta para decirle un "Soul, te traje lo que me pediste!" Pero en cambio de eso empezó lo peor…

No hizo nada y la bolsa cayo al cielo para que sus ojos parecieran mares embravecidos, los cuales lloraban, lloraban y lloraban. No existía ninguna otra cosa que las lagrimas incesables de Maka, que caían al suelo y a la gata que dejo de reírse y con un simple "Ups" se transformo en gato y salio corriendo por el tejado, dejando a Soul alarmado y asustado.

No podía ir a abrazarla, no podía ir a decirle algo por que de seguro lo degollaría, mutilaría o quizas lo colgaría en un saco para prenderle fuego debajo. Quien sabe, así es ella.

Suena cruel pero, él conocía a su Técnico como a la palma de su mano. Pero que va…hagamos el intento, no puede resistir verla llorar por que su tierna cara de pequeña le hace ver más tierna y no puede resistirse a esos cristalinos ojos que se ponían cada vez más hermosos al llorar.

Sus brazos se movieron temblorosos y sus pies se acercaban inseguramente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dio un salto de alegría al ver que ella solo seguía llorando y llorando, y no se pudo resistir más ante la indeficiencia y poco interés de que su compañera le pegase. Sus brazos la abrazaron fuertemente y elevaron su pequeño cuerpo para que no tocase el piso. Sus labios se estamparon con los de Maka y ella sorprendida no pudo creerlo.

Tanto tiempo esperando a que su sueño se cumpliese, de que su príncipe azul viniese y le besase. Quería que Soul fuese ese príncipe.

Sus labios correspondieron tan pronto como pudieron pero en un dos por tres lo rompieron, para que Soul le mirase extrañado y con pena.

Ella solo rió y con gracia estampo el famoso Maka chop por su cabeza, pero no lo quise lastimar, más bien despertar. Estaba embobado mirándole por como la chica le había aceptado. Y era Maka… ¡Maka por dios!

Ahora los ojos que lloraban y lloraban ridículamente no eran los de Maka, si no los de Soul, como propio niño pequeño sin consolar. Y eso era lo que haría Maka, consolar a su pequeño compañero.

Ahora eran sus brazos los que lo abrazaban tiernamente y con dulzura, acariciando su cabeza para poder calmarlo, pero aún así, siguió llorando como pequeño que es.

_Perdón Maka…Buaa!_ se quejo con lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y mojando el hombro de Maka con ellas. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba, le daba risa como le demostraba ser fiel.

Mañana se las vería bien serio, pero por ahora dejemos que pase por el momento…

…

_**Wii!**_

_Ay, pense que quedaría triste pero veo que todos me salen con un final feliz! __Agradezcan a mi pacifica y cariñosa imaginación xD_

_Quiero avisar de que mi conti de Paranoia Soul's la lance ayer y la trama será buena, e.e E mejorado según yo xD hehe…Un abracito y dejen REVIEWS, onegaii!_

_Airi-'mu les quiere mucho! __Próximo Drabble: Celoso total._


	4. Celoso Total

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si fuera Maka y Soul se habrían besado en el anime :3**_

_**Los quiero mucho! :D**_

_No puedo creer __que les aya gustado mis Drabbles n.n Y eso que lo hize para matar tiempo y por que ese día andaba enamorada :/3 Hehe, me llegan mucho sus palabras y el corazón se me alegra cuando los leo y se acelera xD De verdad, si me pongo nerviosa y cada vez que publico un capitulo nuevo, a cada rato entro a la pagina para ver si dejaron reviews n.n _

_Perdonen mi nerviosismo pero, me emociono demasiado :) _

_Sin más que esperar, aquí vamos de nuevo ¡!_

…

_**Everydays Sentiments **_

_**Drabble 4: Celoso Total**_

_Esque no lo puedo soportar, no puedo evitar alejarte de los demás…te quiero solo para mí. _

…

_**General Pov**_

Se lanzo contra el sofá y tomando su frente con su mano, se rasco nervioso. Estaba enojado, estaba ansioso, estaba impaciente. Como odiaba que Maka tardara tanto cuando se encontraba en el Shibusen, normalmente él la acompañaba pero hoy no, ella no se lo permitió.

_Flash Back – Soul Pov_

_Me paré frente a él y mostré mi mejor sonrisa. Este idiota no podía evitar que yo me enojara, era un verdadero imbecil que llevaba las manos bien limpias como para salirse con la suya. _

_No podía permitir que se quedara solo con Maka. De tan solo ver como la tomaba con "cariño" de la cintura, podía hervirle la sangre a temperaturas infinitas. Y solo por que, era un pillo en esto, y su Maka –'siendo inocente'- no se podía dar cuenta. Vamos, él tipejo se estaba aprovechando._

__Maka… ¿nos vamos ya?_ pregunte, acercándola a mí, sabiendo que se sonrojaba fuertemente. Yo llevo la delantera, y no por solo acosarla, si no también por dominar su salvaje carácter._

__No, Maka_ hay va de nuevo, el muy imbecil_ Recuerda, debemos hablar sobre lo…bueno, lo que te conté_ susurro en su oído, acercándose demasiado a ella, haciendo que lo empujara._

__Ella y yo vamos a ir a nuestro departamento y punto...ninguna otra opción_ _

__No, Soul_ me __respondió total y decidida, acercándose al Rubio_ Hero y yo, tenemos que…__

__Haz la mierda que quieras…__

_Fin __Del Flash Back – General Pov_

Pero él sabía muy bien que no le importaba así, como lo pinta.

Odiaba que Maka siempre lo dejara así de solo, odiaba que se juntara con el insoportable de Hero, odiaba que ella regresara tarde y ¿Sonrojada?

Se levanto del sofá sorprendido y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando la veía agitada, sonrojada y algo sudada. ¿Acaso estaba corriendo, o quiso entrenar un poco? Eso no podría, ¿Y si le mandaron a hacer algo, o me tiene que decir algo importante? No…ella jamás lo tomaría de tal modo, si no, le hubiera dicho a Shinigami sama y no a él…Su Arma.

Gruño molesto y a penas, se inmutó –'o eso quiso pensar'- reflejando su molesta mirada por la ventana, cosa que maka noto.

_ ¿Y eso?..._preguntó su Técnica, quien –'muy acalorada'- se saco la gabardina usual y se sentó a su lado, imitando chistosa el mismo ceño del Albino.

_ ¿Que de que?_ y molesto pareció decirle con la mirada, lo que estaba pensando.

_Umm, ahora no quieres hablar conmigo_

_ ¿Quien dijo eso?_ murmuro sin restarle importancia.

_Yo…_ y lo abrazo fugazmente, casi alegre y entregándole confianza…Pero el albino sabía muy bien adonde se dirigía todo.

¡Odiaba que ella estuviera con Hero! ¡Odiaba que estuviera con otra persona, a solas, y sin él! ¡Era su Maka! De nadie más… ¿¡Por que no lo podía entender! De seguro le dirá un millón de cosas, de que no se preocupe, de que ella siempre lo amara a él… ¡Pero no! Que se lo demuestre con un acto más confiable que no sea el simple abrazó de siempre…

Él moría, se quemaba, ardía y enfurecía de celos cuando ella estaba con otra persona…Por que la amaba, y mucho, quizas demasiado por preocuparse tanto por ella. Muere de celos al pensar que conozca a alguien más que no fuese él y se enamore de otro…era de él y de nadie más…

¡Y si quería podría ponerle un aviso en la frente que dijera "SOLO DE SOUL"! Solo para que no se pasen de listos…si lo hicieran, ya verían en el infierno en que se estarían metiendo.

_ ¿Eh?_ exclamo Maka cuando Soul rechazo su abrazo y se paro del sofá rascándose la cabeza intranquilo, frenético y algo impotente. Que no daría por que ella comprendiera…cuanto la amaba.

_Soul…_ volvió a susurrar la rubia, pero el solo la ignoro_ Soul…_ esta vez solo alcanzo a voltearse un poco para observarla cerca de él_ Soul…_ y lo beso. Lo beso con cariño y ternura cuando él menos se había percatado, sorprendiéndose.

"_Si tanto me amas…solo dilo"_

Pero ella quería decirlo de una forma en que sus palabras se plasmen en acciones, en expresiones, en cariños e infinitas cosas que tanto adora de su _único _chico.

**...**

_**Aww***_

_Admito que no se si lo exprese muy bien, pero trate de que les gustara –'por que todos adoramos cuando Soul se pone celoso'- pero quise expresar la fidelidad por parte de Maka, ojala les guste mucho :D_

_Y, ¡Pasado Mañana en Fin de Año! eee, *w* Que alegría ¿no? Hehe, para ese entonces no estaré, así que les deseo un ¡MUY BUEN AÑO NUEVO! Todos mis cariños y deseos, todos mis "¡Feliz Año!" para cada uno de ustedes :D Me alegra que termine un año sabiendo que personas tan especiales como ustedes leen estos Fic's, One Shot, Drabbles. TODO lo leen y les gusta :') Eso me gusta mucho._

_¡Feliz Año! Los y Las (xD) Quiero mucho :D _

_Airi-'mu les quiere y ¡desea que la pasen bien en este fin de año! __Próximo Drabble: Son tus ojos._


	5. Son tus ojos

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuera Maka y Soul se habrían besado en el anime :3**_

_**¡Eh vuelto~!**_

_De seguro an de querer matarme e.e Pero ya volví de mi viaje por Argentina :D Como dije antes en mi nuevo Fic __**"**__**My white sand Hostal"**__ -'Ojala pasen y lo lean :p'- __Es tan bello, tan elegante. Que me gusto mucho que las calles en algunos lugares sean muy coloridas y bohemias :D Es tan lindo~ Disfrute mucho :3 Pero lo cierto es que no me olvide de ustedes n.n Y la conti la escribí en el viaje~ _

_Perdonen mi tardanza, espero les guste :) _

…

_**Everydays Sentiments**_

_**Drabble 5: Son tus ojos**_

_Fueron esos ojos color sangre, y aquellos color olivo, los que me obligaron a seguirte._

…

_**General Pov**_

Soul se apoyo entre el marco de la puerta y la pared. Una sola línea de luz iluminaba su mirada y todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. El muy travieso y curioso por abalanzar su mirada sobre su compañera no aguantaba las ganas de no poder observarla, y antes de mentirle que iba a dormir, apago las luces y asomo su sigilosa vista por lo entrecerrada que estaba la puerta de su habitación.

No cabía duda que ni una sola noche su original mirada no podía quedar tranquila ante tal hermoso paisaje.

Su compañera se movía incomoda sobre el sofá y sus piernas se cruzaban una con la otra para acostumbrarse a una posición cómoda. Mechones delgados de su cabello caían bajo su flequillo y otros se escapaban detrás de sus dulces orejas. Su hermosa y ágil mirada corría rápido entre las páginas de su actual libro, atrapando las palabras con interés, sumergiéndose en un mundo de emociones.

Sus muecas de alegría, disgusto, tristeza y diversión no estaban demás cuando leía y era lo que más le gustaba a la guadaña. Su mirada cobraba vida y arqueaba sus cejas para darle aún más expresión. Era un espectáculo fascinante cuando hacia eso…era como para observarla hasta que se quedara dormida.

Podía hacer de todo con su mirada. Podía comérsela, devorarla, besarla, amarla, pero también, divertirse.

Y nada extraño pasaba por la mente de la rubia. Podía lograr lo mismo con la suya. ¿Y esque acaso Soul era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo hábil que era para captarlo? Ella se daba cuenta fácilmente cuando el Albino cada noche se escabullía por la puerta y le observaba hasta que ella se hacia la dormida, luego él venía y con gusto la cargaba hasta su habitación.

Las risas no aguantaban para más pero…así era la cosa.

Tampoco era que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Había veces en que su mirada era tan profunda y penetrante que ella se incomodaba demasiado y tenía que ir hasta su cuarto para calmarse. Su cuerpo se tensaba, se cohibía y su mente repetía la imagen que se imaginaba de su mirada una y otra vez. Saber que tu compañero te miraba de aquella forma le sonrojaba hasta la medula y no podía seguir fingiendo que era de la lectura su sonrojo.

Aunque esta noche…se dispuso a aguantar un poco más.

Siempre al final, Soul se rendiría y ella disfrutaría de sus fuertes brazos cargándola como una princesa hasta su habitación, para darle un pequeño beso en la frente de buenas noches…

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar que esa mirada era lo que los atraía a los dos. Y sí, podía ser opaca, triste, alegre, romántica, pervertida y atrevida, pero no importa de que tipo sea…ninguno de los dos podría vivir si los ojos que tanto ama se cierran para siempre. Además de que con los ojos…podían comunicarse fugazmente entre sus pensamientos, y si Maka podía ver su alma, el también podía ver la suya…los ojos son las ventanas del alma ¿no?

_Encontrar melodías en tus pupilas, para poder mirarte…Encontrar el mar en tus ojos, y perderme en el._

Su inquietud no pudo permanecer por más tiempo y cada uno decidió mirarse de una sola vez. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones latieron fuertemente contra sus pechos, avanzando para poder salir. El paso de Soul se aproximo, su rodilla alcanzo el sofá y su peso hundió el cojín en el lugar. Su cabello blanco y rebelde se mezclo con el rubio de ella, sus frentes se juntaron y sus manos entrelazaron sus dedos con cada espacio.

Sus labios no se tocaban, ni rozaban, ni siquiera alcanzaba su dulce aliento pero…les bastaba con solo saber que su momento era mucho más especial que los típicos besos.

Los parpados de la chica se fueron cerrando haciendo que los del albino se inquietaran y humedecieran por la ausencia del otro.

_¿Qué debería hacer si…__no me mira?_

Soltó sus dedos y pego más su frente para tomarla entre brazos y cargarla como ella deseaba…como princesa.

La poso sobre la cama y la arropo con su calor –'aún sin despegar su frente'- para cerrar sus ojos y sonreír mientras que sus manos le rodeaban…para siempre mirarla.

…

_**¡Waa!**_

_Yo creo que me quedo__… ¡buenísimo! *_* ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Para mí le puse un mayor empeño para que les gustara :) Quería hacer que este fuese especial… Ojala les guste mucho, lo hize inspirándome en las canciones de Juanes x3 Nyahaha _

_Airi-'mu les quiere mucho y los ve en el __Próximo Drabble: Perversión._


	6. Perversión

_**Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuera Maka y Soul se habrían besado en el anime :3**_

_**Toda la perversión al ataque ewe**_

_Este drabble lo he hecho por que -'a pesar de que ya e hecho momentos pervers en otros'- pienso que del título sale el contenido ¿no? X3_

_En cambio, esta sera la verdadera faseta de Soul, hacia sus impotentes pensamientos lujuriosos :/3_

…

_**Everydays Sentiments **_

_**Drabble 6: Perversión **_

_Es el momento en que demuestre la forma en que te amo...por parte física. Quiero oirte gemir...Maka_

…

_**General Pov**_

Tomó la mano de su compañera fuertemente para luego jalarla hasta él y respirar por encima de su cabello, exasperado y inhalando el dulce aroma que emanaba del cabello de su chica.

Eso es...su chica...Que cool sonaba esa frase y más aún cuando sabía que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Saber que ese pequeño e inocente cuerpo estaba entre las garras del más impuro de pensamientos hacia ella, del más loco y retorcido de mente...pero que tanto la amaba.

_Maka... _ Murmuró suavemente sobre su flequillo, a medida que iba bajando lento por su frente, del puente de su nariz, hasta sus labios, los cual aprisiono entre los suyos para elevar su boca y atraparla entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos se movían sin saber -'tal vez, como si los estuvieran manejando'- y se rozaban en lugares que podían hacerlos gemir, o por el Soul, gruñir cuando su compañera avalanzo sus piernas sobre sus caderas y se restrego contra su mienbro.

_¡Maka!.. _ volvío a murmurar su arma, corriendo y dejando caer al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, a un lado de ellos.

Cargo a su compañera y la puso de manera brusca y desesperada sobre la mesa, sin arrebatar los deboradores besos que le proporcionaba a cada momento. Ella tampoco dejo en paz al amigo de Soul, y subió un poco más su cuerpo para dar tiempo y ella -'con una divertida sonrisa'- quitarse la blusa con sensualidad, dejando que su arma le mirara cada movimiento -'como en camara lenta'- sosteniendo su espalda con violencia.

Estaba claro que no la quería dejar ir, y ella no quería parar el "apasionado" momento.

Maka volvió a moverse bajo su fuerte pecho -'cosa que le encantaba'- en un movimiento curvo -'como si de una sirena se tratara'- bajando cada vez más sus piernas bajo el brode de la mesa, rozando con sus rodillas lo que se endurecía poco a poco, dentro del pantalón de Soul.

Un giro travieso, y ya había acabado ensima de su impaciente compañero.

Fue besando sus labios, su cuello, su pecho -'y muy lentamente su cicatriz'- haciendolo gruñir por cada lamentazo sorpresa que le daba, como si el chico fuese de caramelo.

Le rozó una vez más y él se impaciento más de lo que debía. Tomó la cabeza de su compañera y la bajo hasta el lugar en que se ocultaba el animal que llevaba dentro -'y aunque este no era su forma de tratarla, al parecer a ella no le importaba'-

La chica reía muy bajito -'como si no quisiera que le escuchara'- y meintras que desabrochaba el botón de su molesto pantalón, con la otra mano bajaba el cierre.

_ Hazlo de una vez...Maka_le gruño de tal forma que la chica pareció derretirse en su lugar. Le hizo caso, y bajando cuidadosamente el boxer del chico, saco lo que el había guardado ante sus ojos.

_ Oh, Soul..._

_ Maka..._

_ Soul...Soul..._ le decía, mientras repetía su nombre.

_ Maka..._

_ ¡SOUL!_El chico saltó de su cama tan pronto escucho el estruendoso grito por parte de su "Maka" y le miraba extrañado.

Cargaba su avitual uniforme para ir a Shibusen, en cada mano un utensilio de cocina, y un ceño fruncido ente preocupada y enojada. Se notaba su insistencia de hace mucho y él ¿Que hacia? Abrazar su almohada como si de una persona se tratara y babearla en extraños movimientos que el solo sabía hacer.

Ella claramente se sonrojo cuando vío como su arma bajaba la almohada hasta su mienbro que se encontraba en una situacion -'que ella jamás...JAMÁS había visto'- mientras que parecía hacer movimientos tan extraños como los primeros.

_ ¡SOUL EATER EVANS!_ el grito se pudó oir por toda la cuadra, despertando una vez más a un Soul quien abrío desmerusadamente sus ojos, con una cara de terror, mientras que respiraba agitado y sonrojado.

_ Ma-Maka..._

_ maka...¡CHOPPPP!_

…

_**¡Perver, que soy!**_

_He depensar que yo hize eso me dan cositas en la wuatita -'el estomago'- xdd La verdad que no imagine que quedaría de esa forma, y tan apresurada o/o, ojala les guste por que es lo que tengo hasta ahora de estos lindos Drabbles ^^_

_Mi pc también murió y hasta ahora ocupó el de mi má. No creo que se alegre al leer uno de estos documentos en sus archivos xdd Así que escondidas lo cree y espero les guste :D **¡PERDON POR LOS ERRORES!** Mi mamá no es tan moderna y pués, he tenido que ponerle los acentos y todo lo demás "yo"...y no soy nada buena para esto n.n" _

_Airi-'mu les quiere mucho y espera que perdonen su retraso en todas sus continuaciones D; Onegaii, se los pido de todo corazón, y para el Próximo Drabble: Un Ángel entre los dos._


	7. Un ángel entre nosotros

_**Disclaimer**__**: Soul E. no me pertenece. Si lo fuera Maka y Soul habrían hecho todo lo que aquí sale :3**_

_**¡Perdón por mi enorme atraso! **__** Enormisimisisimo Atraso**_

_¿Qué puedo decirles? ¿Cómo me puedo disculpar? La verdad esque __eh sido una muy mala amiga con ustedes, ya ni se con que cara les hablo. Si están enojadas conmigo, están en todo su derecho. No merezco nada si quieren._

_Pero bueno, como empecé estos lindos Drabbles, siendo que tenía que terminar otros Fic's e.e Tendré que terminarlos, por que __son de ustedes y de nadie más, no míos. Así que los terminare y ¡les pondré mi enorme corazón por ustedes! :D_

_Por las y los que me leen en secreto y en público. Para mi ustedes son tan importantes, siempre han sido las mismas en todos mis fic's T^T Son enormemente geniales personas._

…

_**Everydays Sentiments **_

_**Drabble 7: **__Un ángel entre nosotros._

_¿Alguna vez han __escuchado decir, que cuando se guarda silencio entre una larga conversación, esque ha pasado un ángel? La verdad…Yo lo sé muy bien, y desde hace mucho tiempo que aquel ángel ha estado entre nosotros._

…

_**General Pov**_

Tomando el último sorbo que quedaba en el vaso, le observo con cansancio y tristeza. El sepulcral silencio había quedado desde hace tanto entre ellos dos…que hasta la noche traviesa se disponía a jugar con ellos esta noche.

Se había quedado allí, contando los diseños del vaso en que tomaba bebida y…volvió a contarlos una y otra vez. No…no se disponía a volver a casa en esos momentos, no tenía ganas. ¿Por qué? Por que a ningún chico le gustaba ser recibido por el silencio de su amada al llegar a casa.

_Podía sonar muy poco cool…pero así era._

Todo había empezado en la sorpresa, de tan encuentro casual esa noche. Su prima tan cariñosa y amiga se disponía a hablar con él, pero nunca se le iba a cruzar por la cabeza…una devastadora idea.

La chica de hermosa cabellera color crema y ojos rojos venía de tan lejos a darle tantos saludos y cariños que no podía contar cuantos eran. No la veía hace tanto tiempo y hace tanto tiempo que no le abrazaba, no alcanzaba a tocar su cabello o mirarla a los ojos. Era ese típico amor de primos –'que por alguna razón, no era familiar'- que aparecía tras ocho años de distancia.

Pero nunca jamás…convertido en motivo de venganza.

Sabía que con el amor no se jugaba, y si lo hacía, era en broma del tal dulzor del amargo resultado.

Maka había mal interpretado toda aquella situación de abrazos, y había arrebatado en una potente reacción de celos –'pero sin poder decirle nada'- ya que si lo hacia, de seguro se arriesgaba a dar el show frente a su prima con ella, y la caída de cabeza.

Se acerco hasta su habitación luego de despedir a su prima, y toco suavemente la puerta. Nadie respondió, ni menos se digno a decirle algo, menos si le había dado un ataque de celos, cosa que no era normal en ella. Esto…iba muy enserio.

Paso una semana tratando hablar con la rubia, pero lo que recibía era violencia. Fue disminuyendo, sabiendo que su chica era de tal personalidad explosiva, pero tanto cedió que…ya se terminaron por… por no hablar.

Él llegaba a casa, comía, veía televisión y se iba a su habitación, sin decir hola, ni un como estas…pero todo normal.

Al fin y al cabo…lo peor llego, y acabo por salir con otra chica, sin siquiera haber terminado con ella. Ya no se refería a su nombre, no se miraban… ¿Qué eran en realidad? Si no quería hablar con él, es por que tenía cosas en mente y quería dar po terminado pero…si era así, no estaría seguro.

Regreso a casa muy tarde por la noche y suspiro como siempre lo hacia tras llegar de su cita. Nunca…nunca le había llenado, nunca le había llenado el corazón como lo hacia ella, y aún seguiría esperándola.

_ ¿Que hemos hechos?_ preguntó –'no a si mismo'- si no…a todo lo de alrededor. No encontraba inteligente guardar silencio, ni mucho menos la poca comunicación pero, la casa ya se había convertido en la tumba de sus cuerdas vocales.

_No lo se_ respondió la "casa" en forma triste. Ya ni recordaba aquella voz pero…seguiría intentado, haber si ella…recuerda la de él.

_ ¿Sabes…cuanto tiempo estuvimos callados?_

_No lo se…_

_ ¿Sabes…si podrías darme una oportunidad, para no seguir callando?_

_No lo se…_

_ ¿Sabes…si me amas?_

La voz que tan sonora se había puesto, había terminado por callar y estremecerse hasta caer. Sus delgados pies tropezaron por si solos y no se habían dado cuenta, cuan cerca estaban de él.

Se agacho, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando, palpando, besando su suave piel que tanto extrañaba tocar. Sus ojos, tan exorbitados y desolados… ¡Pedían a gritos el amor! Pedían a gritos…la llamada de aquello que no pudo perdonar…

_Ahora comprendo…cual era el ángel que entre nosotros paso…_

Sus labios se aproximaron, y tan secos, tan vacíos y sin cariño, se tocaron para buscar aquel oasis en donde salvar su último callar. Con pasión, con amor y con ternura trataron de perdonarse, trataron de acoplarse y sellarse…

_Era el más terrible, el implacable…el más feroz…_

Pero nada…nada…

Entonces dentro del chico apareció por fin, el momento para tocar su alma. Le tomó entre sus brazos y con una mano en su cabello, con fuerza transmitió aquella ternura, aquel cariño y aquella tristeza que le embargaba. Sus lágrimas corrían y corrían salvajes por sus mejillas, buscando parar de sollozar…pero…

_Ahora comprendo en total, este silencio mortal…_

Podía quedarse contento con saber, que ella hacia lo mismo con él. Sus manos lo atrajeron más y sus labios se movían impacientes, también queriendo hacerle saber…cual era la estupidez que había cometido.

Pero por fin…Por fin podían comprender lo que debía pasar. Lo que en realidad…debían de entender para poder amar a una persona…tan especial.

_Ángel que pasa, besa y __te abraza, ángel para un…final._

…

_**¡Angel para un final!**_

_¡Que __tema! Una hermosa canción, y hecho por nada más y nada menos que Silvio Rodrigues, ¿Qué otro genio podía crear tal canción? :D Me inspire mucho, mucho en este canción, así que tome algunos trozos y las coloque en el fic, así que es más como un Songfic xdd… ¿Da pena? ¿Esta horrendo? D: hacerme saber xdd_

_Y lo vuelvo a repetir…siento tanto mi tardanza, demasiada, llego un momento en que pense que no volverían a ser como antes conmigo…T^T Soy una idiota._

_¡Yo, los amo! Y para el __ Próximo Drabble: Una sola manera._


End file.
